¿Solo una enfermedad?
by Conejis Pot
Summary: "Eres el líder. Tienes que ser fuerte. No puedes quejarte". Eso no había sido nunca del todo un problema para Leonardo pero, cuando una enfermedad se apodera de él, las cosas cambian. Intentará ocultarlo lo mejor que pueda, pero sus hermanos sabrán perfectamente que no está bien, ¿será lo correcto ocultar sus dolores? *Basado en TMNT 2012*
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**HOOOOLA AMIGOS :D**

**Bien, bien, bien, ¡aquí os traigo otra de mis alocadas historias! Aunque esta será completamente diferente. Las que llevo hechas el protagonista casi siempre es Raph, en cambio en esta será Leonardo. Llevaba ya tiempo queriendo subir una historia triste y pues... ¡Aquí la tenéis! Aunque este sea el prólogo, si os gusta, en seguida tendréis los demás capítulos!**

**Creo que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, ¡espero que os guste esta historia! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Prólogo

-¡AGUANTA INTRÉPIDO! ¡TÚ NO TE VAS A MORIR! ¡¿ME ENTIENDES?! ¡VAS A AGUANTAR COMO EL BUEN LÍDER QUE ERES!

Un laboratorio. Tres hermanos. Un líder.

-¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡NO PUEDES IRTE ASÍ COMO ASÍ!

Una tortuga de cinta roja. Gritando. Con lágrimas en los ojos. Al igual que otras dos tortugas de bandanas naranja y morada.

-¡POR FAVOR…! ¡AGUANTA! ¡LEONARDO!

Perder a un hermano no es algo divertido y, Raphael, ya lo había experimentado más de una vez. Sin embargo, esta parecía diferente. Parecía que ahora… Su hermano… No se iba despertar. No iba a darles la alegría que siempre les había dado al creer que lo habían perdido para siempre. Ahora, Leonardo, se iba a ir… Y no volvería.

-¿TE CREES QUE PUEDES RENDIRTE? ¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES? ¡AGUANTA POR FAVOR!

La camilla del laboratorio se encontraba rodeada por los tres hermanos Hamato; Donatello, Michelangelo y Raphael. Que miraban, con lágrimas en sus ojos, a su querido hermano mayor. Los pitidos de la máquina que contaba el pulso de Leonardo, no paraban de sonar, aunque cada vez eran más lentos.

Este no se veía mucho mejor que sus hermanos menores. Con su piel pálida, casi como la nieve, sus horribles ojeras y su cuerpo, tan delgado y frío que ya parecía el de un muerto. Aunque no le quedara mucho para llegar a convertirse en eso.

-Raph… -el de morado, fue a colocar su mano en el hombro de Raphael, pero este se la apartó.

-¡NO! –agarró con sus dos manos la mano del líder-. ¡No lo puedo soltar! ¡No lo puedo dejar solo!

-Raphael… -el hermano más mayor por fin se dignó a hablar. Su voz sonaba apagada pero llegó a alcanzar la atención de las otras tres tortugas-. Tienes que… Ser fuerte… -Leonardo tenía sus ojos semicerrados y giró su cabeza hacia el lado del nombrado-. Por mí… -el de rojo apretó aún más fuerte la mano de su hermano.

-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Leo, tú te vas a poner bien! –gritó lleno de lágrimas. Su hermano mayor sonrió irónicamente.

-Por favor, Raph… Tú solo prométeme que… Cuidarás a toda la familia…

-¡NO LEO! –se giró hacia su hermano inteligente-. Donnie, ¡tienes que inyectarle más medicinas! ¡AHORA!

-Pero Raph… Ya le he dado demasiada, más de la necesaria… No puedo…

-¡PUES TIENE QUE HABER OTRA SOLUCIÓN! –interrumpió el de rojo.

-Leo… -ahora todas las miradas se centraron en el menor de los hermanos, que tenía los ojos hinchados del llanto-. Yo sé que te vas a poner bien… Porque eres mi hermano mayor, y siempre superas las dificultades… -el líder volvió a sonreír.

-Mi pequeño hermano… Yo…

-No, -interrumpió este-. No digas nada… Voy a salir del laboratorio y, cuando te pongas bien, te estaré esperando, y así podremos ver Héroes del Espacio juntos… -en la cara del pequeño no se veía alegría, y en su voz tampoco, pero sus palabras sonaban directas y justas.

El de naranja se acercó a su hermano para darle un fuerte abrazo, que él no pudo responder por la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Después se separó y, antes de irse, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, hermano.

-Y yo, Mikey…

El más pequeño, como dijo, se fue del laboratorio, dejando a sus hermanos mayores solos.

Los pitidos de la máquina eran aún más lentos.

-Donnie, Raph… Por favor, cuiden muy bien a Mikey… No quiero que… Lo pase mal…

-¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! ¡Tú seguirás aquí! ¡No te irás a ninguna parte! –gritó Raph.

-Sí Leo… No nos puedes dejar… Así… -siguió Donnie.

-Por favor, hermanos… Sabíamos que algún día llegaría este momento… Mi enfermedad no tenía buena pinta…

Un silencio inundó la sala, donde solo se oía el silencioso llanto de Donatello, los pequeños sollozos de Raphael, la costosa respiración de Leonardo, y los pitidos lentos de la máquina.

-Leo… -el nombrado miró a Donnie-. De verdad siento esto… Si hubiera tomado medidas más drásticas antes… Tú estarías…

-Da igual… -interrumpió el líder-. No te eches la culpa Donnie… No lo fue… No fue culpa de nadie… A todos les llega el momento…

-¡Pero este no es tu momento! –continuó Raph-. ¡TÚ TIENES QUE SEGUIR CON NOSOTROS!

-Por favor, Raph… No lo hagas más duro de lo que es…

Otro silencio que, el de rojo aprovechó, sin pensarlo dos veces, a abrazar a su hermano mayor, y enseguida, se le unió el de morado. Leonardo se sentía miserable al no poder ni levantar los brazos para corresponder a sus hermanos, pero agradecía fuertemente el abrazo.

Al separarse, los dos hermanos menores, aún lloraban más.

-Chicos, no quiero que lloréis… Nunca os lo dije… Pero yo… Os quiero muchísimo… Y espero, que no me olviden…

El de rojo y morado levantaron la vista y, casi en una milésima, un pitido continuo llenó la sala, dando a entender el final de los latidos del joven líder.

-¡NO! ¡LEO! –gritaron los dos hermanos y, al momento, un enorme llanto se produjo entre ellos.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo os pareció? Seguramente no entendáis nada, ¿qué le pasa a Leo? ¿Se está muriendo? Bien, pues dejadme reviews y pronto tendréis la continuación.**

**Si ya me conoces, ¡gracias por seguir más historias mías! Si es la primera vez que me lees, ¡espero que te guste esta historia!**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Un fuerte dolor de cabeza

**HOOOOLAAA AMIGOS :D**

**Bieeeeen, me alegro que os guste la historia, ¡así que tenéis el siguiente capítulo! Más pronto que nunca... Ok, quizás eso no, pero bueeeeeno, da igual xD.**

**¡OS AGRADEZCO MIL LOS REVIEWS! No me creo que sea el primer capítulo y ya 10, ¡impresionante! Bien... Una cosa que se me olvidó decir:**

-Hola. **(Hablan los** **personajes)**  
_-"Hola."_ **(Piensan los personajes)**  
**-**_Hola._ **(Susurran o palabras destacadas)**

**Para **_Louperit_**: El primer capítulo es una idea futura. A partir de ahora será la vida continua. ¡Espero que te guste!**

**Y gracias a** Luisa-Hamato2 **,** Louperit** ,** karai saki **, **dany fan TMNT** , **Toniimar** ,** luna sad** , **Yinu25** ,** RavenMore** , **Rose Black Dragon** y** yukio87** por los reviews :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¡AHHHHH!

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana en New York. Un grito inundó la guarida de los mutantes. Un grito que provenía, extrañamente, de la habitación del líder.

Todos los hermanos se despertaron al encontrarse más cerca de ese cuarto y, en un segundo, se reunieron todos allí. Leonardo se encontraba sentado en la cama, respirando costosamente y con algo de sudor en la frente. Miraba un punto fijo en la pared y se le veía asustado.

-¿Leo…? ¿Estás bien?

El líder salió de su "trance" y miró a su hermano menor.

-Sí Mikey… Solo que… Me dio un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza…

-¿Un pinchazo? –repitió el genio.

-Sí… Fue extraño…

-¿Y te sigue doliendo?

-Un poco… Pero no es nada… -mintió. En realidad el horrible dolor de cabeza seguía, haciéndose cada vez más intenso en Leo.

-¿Y para esto nos despertamos tan pronto? –preguntó enfadado Raph.

-No importa Raph, dentro de poco nos tocaría empezar el entrenamiento…

-Sí… ¡Dentro de dos horas! Me vuelvo a mi cuarto… -y con esas palabras, el de rojo desapareció.

Leonardo bajó la cabeza, algo culpable. Los otros dos hermanos en seguida se percataron de eso.

-Tranquilo Leo, ya sabes cómo es Raph.

-¡Sí! Siempre se enfada por todo, no le des importancia.

-Seguro que tenéis razón chicos, pero…

-Anda, volvamos a dormir. Si te vuelve el pinchazo, avísame Leo.

El de azul asintió con la cabeza y los dos hermanos menores se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Mientras tanto, Leonardo se tumbó en la cama, pero no dispuesto a dormir.

-_"Ag… Que dolor… Y, ¡sí claro! Decirle algo… Raphael casi me mata solo por despertarle, a saber que piensan todos si me empiezo a quejar de dolores de cabeza… A saber que piensa Splinter si me convierto de repente en un flojo… Bueh, seguro que esto se me paso si duermo un poco…". -_y decidido, cerró los ojos para intentar descansar.

Tres horas después, en el dojo…

-¡Leonardo! ¡Esas rodillas más arriba!

El líder estaba haciendo una especie de pino, mientras que sus hermanos hacían diferentes katas. Lo malo era que ahora la mirada de Splinter estaba clavada en Leonardo.

-¿A eso le llamas _hicho_? ¡Vamos Leonardo! –ordenaba el maestro.

-_"Este maldito dolor de cabeza… No me deja… Hacer bien los ejercicios…"._

-¡Yame! –con esa orden, todos los jóvenes dejaron de hacer las katas para ponerse alrededor de su padre de rodillas-. Lo habéis hecho muy bien, pero… Leonardo, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Na… Nada Sensei, solo que…

-Sensei, hoy Leo ha dormido mal, seguro que está cansado –interrumpió el más pequeño.

-¿Es eso cierto, Leonardo?

-Bueno… Solo me dio una especie de pinchazo en la cabeza…

-Oh sí, ¡y nos despertaste a todos! –gritó Raphael.

-¡Raph! Seguro que si a ti te pasara eso, también hubieras gritado –defendió Donnie a su líder.

-No lo creo, yo aguanto todo, ¡por un simple pinchazo no haría despertaros a todos!

-¡Basta! Iros fuera del dojo. Leonardo, vamos a hablar.

Los tres hermanos menores se fueron de la sala, no sin antes que Raphael le echara una mirada de odio a su hermano mayor. No soportaba que siempre tuviera que hablar con Splinter después de los entrenamientos y, la mayoría de las veces era para felicitarle de su espectacular trabajo, ¿qué no veía que él era mucho mejor luchando? ¿Qué le tenía que decir tan importante que los demás no podía oír?

-Leonardo… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí Sensei, no hay problema.

-Sé que los pinchazos y migrañas de cabeza son difíciles de soportar, pero un buen líder tiene que ser fuerte hacia su demás equipo. Si te haces débil, tu equipo seguirá el camino, llevándoos al fracaso, ¿entiendes?

-Hai Sensei –contestó con duda.

-Siento que te toque, pero sé que lo harás bien, y que aguantarás los dolores.

-Gracias Sensei.

-Bien, vete con tus hermanos y… Habla con Raphael, no le veo muy…

-Sí, -interrumpió la tortuga-. Lo sé, ya lo pensaba hacer.

-Bien.

Y con esa palabra, la conversación terminó. El maestro se fue a su habitación y Leo con sus hermanos.

-¿Raph…? –Leonardo empezó a llamar a la puerta de su hermano menor-. ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Largo! –se oyó gritar desde dentro del cuarto.

-No me iré… -el mayor entró en la habitación-. No me iré hasta hablar contigo.

Raphael se encontraba sentado en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –preguntó este.

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo? Ya sabes que siento lo del grito y…

- No es eso, -interrumpió el menor-. Son otras muchas cosas…

-¿Otras cosas? ¿Cómo qué?

-Pues como… ¡Tú perfección! –el de rojo se giró hacia su hermano que se había asombrado por el grito-. ¡Que todo lo haces bien! ¡Que Splinter siempre se fije en ti solo! ¡Que siempre te quedes hablando con él después de entrenar! Que… Que… ¡Que seas su favorito!

Leonardo estaba impactado, siempre había sabido que a Raphael le había fastidiado que no le escogieran como líder, si no que lo escogieron a él. Siempre había pensado que era solo por eso la "rivalidad" que tenían. Pero no. Acababa de descubrir más. Mucho más. Raph no solo estaba enfadado por el asunto del líder, si no por el asunto de "perfección". Algo que Leo veía ridículo, ya que él no era perfecto. O al menos eso pensaba.

-Pero Raph… Yo no soy el favorito de Splinter, ¡todos somos sus hijos! ¡Nos quiere a todos por igual!

-Y dime… ¿Por qué parece que te tiene un mayor aprecio a ti?

-No creo que sea eso… Además yo nunca he visto que a mí me riña menos que a vosotros.

-No, ¡pero si te alaga más que a todos!

-¿Qué me alaga? –Leo estaba realmente sorprendido-. ¿¡Qué me alaga?! ¿PERO QUÉ TONTERÍAS ESTÁS DICIENDO? –el de rojo se giró dándole la espalda a su hermano-. ¡AG! ¡Vale Raph! Haz lo que quieras.

El mayor salió del cuarto, no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo. Se fue al salón, donde estaba Mikey que, al oír el golpe, se levantó del suelo y empezó a mirar a todas partes. Cuando este vio a su hermano mayor, y su cara de enfada, se alivió, aunque con algo de duda.

-¿Qué pasa Leo?

-Nada Mikey -contestó el líder con mala gana.

-¿Ha sido Raph otra…? –no pudo continuar ya que su hermano había desaparecido-. Oh… Vale…

Leonardo se encontraba caminando por las largas rutas del alcantarillado. Había dejado a su hermano pequeño sin contestación, pero no podía, estaba demasiado enfadado y no quería pagarlo con Mikey. Lo mejor sería estar un rato a solar. Así, a lo mejor también se le pasaba su dolor de cabeza.

-Esto de ser el líder me está costando más de lo que creía… Si no fuera por Raph, esto sería fácil. ¡Pero no! ¡El señorito es el que tiene los mayores problemas! Como Splinter me eligió a mí… ¡Él ahora es el incomprendido! Además, el Sensei simplemente me eligió porque lo pedí, ¡porque lo pedí! ¿¡A quién se le ocurre?! –el líder soltó un fuerte grito y se agarró la cabeza mientras se tiraba al suelo de rodillas-. ¡AAAAAAHHH!

Los pinchazos se hacían cada vez más fuertes en su cabeza, y él no podía hacer nada. No quería decírselo a los demás porque no quería que se cansaran de él ante sus quejidos. Sin quererlo, una lágrima le resbaló por su mejilla y se chocó contra el suelo, desvaneciéndose. Este se sentía aún más débil e inútil ante eso.

-"_¡No Leonado! ¡No debes llorar!" _–se decía asimismo-. "_¿Qué clase de líder llora?" _¡AAAAAAHH! –otro grito que le hizo sentirse más flojo-. Los pinchazos… Son demasiado… Fuertes… -se quedó callado unos segundos, intentando pensar una solución, cuando…

**_-¡No Leo! ¡No te puedes quedar ahí tirado! ¡Sigue! ¡Tienes que llegar a la superficie! _**

Esa voz… Tan infantil. Tan frágil. Tan serena. Tan segura. Tan… Familiar. "El dolor no me hace pensar con claridad" pensó el líder, por lo que no hizo mucho caso a esa extraña voz.

**_-Me da igual que pienses eso, ¡tú sigue! ¡VAMOS! _**

Leo se sentía estúpido, ¿qué se supone que estaba pasando? Sin contestar a la voz. Mejor dicho; ignorándola, se levantó del suelo como pudo e intentó llegar a la salida de la alcantarilla.

-Sí… El aire… Me vendrá bien… -y así, empezó a subir las escaleras.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué o quién será esa voz? ¿Qué le pasará en la superficie a Leo? ¿Se solucionará la riña entre Raph y Leo? ¿Qué ocurrirá con el dolor de cabeza? **

**¡Pronto lo sabéis! ¡Espero vuestros reviews!**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Kumi, la linda gatita

**HOOOOLAAA AMIGOOS :D**

**Bueeeeno, me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado tanto la historia. ¡Y siento el retraso! Esto de los exámenes finales, me quita las ideas que tengo pensadas **

**Siento que este capítulo sea algo corto, ¡pero mi imaginación no da para más! **

**Muchas gracias a** luna sad** ,** karai saki** , **Luisa-Hamato2 **,** dany fan TMNT** , **Iukarey** , **dragonazabache** ,** Rose Black Dragon**,** TheSaku**, **Toniimar**,** Crystal Violeta**,** bellefard**,** Linna Hamato**y ** **por sus reviews, ¡me animan mucho!**

**¡Aquí la continuación!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Kumi, la linda gatita.

**_-¡Venga! ¡Sigue, sigue! ¡Llega hasta ese tejado!_**

-¡Calla! ¡No eres real! –Leonardo había llegado a un tejado bastante alto, aunque no era el mismo que la voz le pedía.

-¿Otra vez hablando solo? –la tortuga se giró ante la perteneciente de esa voz; Karai, que se encontraba a unos metros de él-. Pensé que ya habías solucionado ese problemilla.

-_Karai…_

**_-¡Ignórala Leo! ¡Vete! ¡Aléjate de ella!_**

-Em… Verás Karai… No estoy para charlas en este momento.

-Oh genial, -sonrió mientras se acercaba más a él-. Porque no venía a charlar precisamente… -empieza a sacar su katana del cinturón.

**_-¡Leo, la katana!_**

El arma de la chica estaba a punto de rozar la piel de Leonardo pero, por suerte, el chico, en un rápido movimiento, la esquivó con su kurosawa.

-¡En serio Karai! ¡No tengo tiempo para ti!

-Ya tendrás tiempo… ¡Cuando acabe con tu vida!

**_-¡La bomba de humo, Leo!_**

-¿Qué? –preguntó la tortuga ignorando a la kunoichi.

**_-¡Tienes una en el cinturón!_**

El líder buscó de lo que hablaba la extraña voz y se sorprendió al dar con la bomba. En seguida la estrelló contra el suelo inundando la zona de humo y así pudiendo escapar. Cuando esta capa se esfumó, Leo había desaparecido.

-¿Leo? ¡¿Leo?! –la kunoichi se había quedado sola.

En otro lugar…

Leonardo se encontraba en otro tejado, mucho más alejado del de donde estaba Karai. Se desplomó en el suelo ya que estaba agotado. Para huir de la kunoichi había corrido mucho.

**_-¡Lo has hecho bien, Leo!_**

-Lo siento, no hablo con cosas imaginarias.

**_-¿Hablaría mejor con algo que tienes en frente?_**

-¿Qué?

Una pequeña risa que provenía de la extraña voz se oyó, cuando…

**-Detrás de ti **–la tortuga se giró al oír eso.

Abrió os ojos muy sorprendido. Tenía delante de él a una pequeña y linda gatita, de pelo rosado y ojos castaños.

-¿E… Eres un…?

**-¿Gato? Exacto **–esta no movía la boca al hablar, era como si se comunicaran entre ellos por el pensamiento-. **Me alegra volver a verte, Leo **–la tortuga no podía decir palabra y eso hizo reír a la gata-. **No te acuerdas de mí, ¿cierto? **–este negó con la cabeza-. **Soy tu conciencia. Aunque tú me solías llamar… ****_Amiga imaginaria _****o… ****_Ángel de la guarda._**

-N… No entiendo…

**-Tranquilo Leo **–la gata sonrió-. **Estoy aquí para explicártelo todo… Yo soy tu conciencia pero, soy diferente a las demás. Una conciencia corriente te dice lo que tienes que hacer bien, y el humano… O mutante, tiene que saber escoger. Es decir, es una simple voz. Yo, por el contrario, me cree un cuerpo propio, por así decirlo.**

-¿Un cuerpo propio? –repitió Leo-. ¿El de un gato?

**-No bobo, el de humana, pero no puedo enseñártelo hasta que no recuerdes por tu cuenta como era.**

-¿Qué me acuerde? ¿Y cómo me iba a acordar si nunca te he visto en mi vida?

**-En eso te equivocas, amigo. Tú y yo hemos sido grandes compañeros. ¿No te acuerdas de hace diez o nueve años? ¡Éramos inseparables! ¡Estábamos todos los días juntos!**

-Lo siento… Pero no me acuerdo…

**-Ah… **-suspiró-. **Cuando eras pequeño, eras un niño bastante solitario. Tus hermanos siempre jugaban a sus cosas y tú no sabía qué hacer. Te metía solo en tu cuarto **–la tortuga asintió; señal de que se acordaba-. **Te sentías tan solo que tu conciencia, o sea yo, decidí crearme un cuerpo, con el que pudieras jugar y pasar el tiempo.**

-¡Oh sí! ¡Me acuerdo! Me metía en mi cuarto y jugaba. Recuerdo que no había ni un solo día que me aburriera. Pero… Tu forma humana… No consigo acordarme…

**-Tranquilo, habrá tiempo. Bueno, yo era como una amiga imaginaria, pero siempre decías que era tu ángel de la guarda porque siempre tomaba buenas decisiones, al ser tu conciencia…**

-Sí, creo que empiezo a recordar… Alguna escena… Pero, ¿te llamaba de algún nombre en especial?

**-Claro, me pusiste… Kumi.**

-Kumi… ¿Belleza eterna? ¡Claro sí! Te lo pude porque eras muy guapa, ¿cierto?

**-Sí **–rió-. **Eso decías…**

-Sí, me acuerdo que gracias a ti me libré de muchas broncas con Raph, o de alguna de Mikey… Incluso de alguna explicación aburrida de Donnie.

**-¡Exacto!**

-Pero es como si hubiera un borrón… Y no pudiera ver tu forma humana…

**-Pero no es lo importante ahora, ¡estoy aquí por tu fuerte dolor de cabeza!**

-¿Mi qué…? ¡Au! –a Leonardo se le había olvidado ese asunto, hasta que la gata se lo recordó y le vino otro pinchazo.

**-A eso mismo, ¡tienes que ir rápido a decírselo a tus hermanos!**

-¿Qué? ¡Si no es nada! Cuando llegue a casa me tomaré unas pastillas de Donnie y solucionado.

**-Leo… ¿Por qué ese miedo a decírselo? **

-Tú no lo comprenderías… Parecer débil ante mis hermanos es…

**-¿Normal? **–interrumpió Kumi.

-¡No! Sería una deshonra para Splinter. No debo parecer débil ante mi equipo, no debo…

**-Sí, sí, vale, lo entiendo, pero olvidas una cosa… **-Leo miró extrañado a la gata-. **Ellos nos son tu equipo, son tus hermanos.**

Un silencio inundó el lugar. Leo se levantó del suelo.

-Hora de irnos a casa.

**-¿No se lo vas a decir? **-No hubo contestación pero Kumi pudo leer la mente de la tortuga y así saber lo que él pensaba hacer-. **Oh… Leo…**

-Es mi decisión Kumi, no la cambiaré. Venga vámonos.

**-Será mejor que me vuelva a meter en tu mente…**

-¿Qué qué? –Leo se giró para mirar a la gata, pero había desaparecido-. ¿Kumi?

**_-Tranquilo Leo, estoy aquí…_**

-¿Cómo haces eso?

**-Es… Difícil de explicar. Anda, volvamos a casa, creo que Mikey ya ha hecho la comida…**

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin Leo llegó a casa. Su hermano más menor lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Leo! ¡Pensé que no volverías!

-Tranquilo Mikey… Solo necesitaba algo de aire libre.

-¡Pues venga! ¡La pizza se enfría! –gritó el más inteligente.

Cuando los cuatro hermanos estaban ya reunidos en la cocina, Raph miró a Leo.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto… Y… Lo siento.

-No pasa nada hermano, soy yo el que me tengo que disculpar…

Una sonrisa compartida entre los dos solucionó el gran problema que tenían.

Pasaron las horas y la noche legó. Quedaba muy poco para que los cuatro hermanos tuvieran que salir a la superficie.

Leo, por su parte, se metió en el laboratorio de Donnie intentando no ser visto por él. Tuvo suerte al darse cuenta de que su hermano de bandana morada no se encontraba en esa sala. El líder empezó a buscar entre los cajones donde, normalmente, tenían los medicamentos.

**_-¿Qué piensas hacer, Leo?_**

_-Cogeré una pastilla… Así se me pasará el dolor. Si no, no podré ir al patrullaje nocturno y Splinter se enfadará…_

**_-Pero si tú no sabes nada de medicamentos, ¡podrías coger el equivocado! _**

_-No problemo, sé que las pastillas que nos daba Donnie eran blancas y redondas…_

**_-¡Oh genial! ¡Como todas las pastillas del mundo!_**

_-Y la caja tenía una gruesa línea roja dibujada._

Después de un rato dio con la dicha cajita y se tragó tres pastillas de golpe, a penas sin pensar.

**_-¡Leo! ¡Puede ser peligroso!_**

_-Tsssh, viene alguien, ¡vámonos de aquí! _–Leonardo salió disparado del laboratorio, sin ser visto por nadie.

**_-Espero que hayas dado con las pastillas adecuadas…_**

-Que sí, tranquila –este tosió de repente con una ronca voz.

-¡LEO! –gritó el más rudo del equipo-. ¡NOS VAMOS!

El líder hizo caso a su hermano y corrió hacia donde estaban ellos sin poder dejar de toser.

-Wow hermano, ¿y esa tos?

-No es nada… -tosió-. Seguro que un simple catarro o algo así… ¡Vamos!

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Enviarme reviews :)**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Buena hermandad

**HOOOOLA AMIGOOOS :D**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¡Me alegra mucho que la historia os esté gustando!**

**Para **dany fan TMNT **: Sí, puede ser que Splinter tenga algo que ver con lo de que Leo no pueda ver a Kumi... Pero no diré nada jajaja, eso ya se averiguará con el tiempo. ¡Me alegro que te guste la historia**

**Para** Louperit**: Gracias, pretendo que sea triste jajaja. Creo que te has equivocado en eso, amiga, nunca he visto la serie de Silor moon o como sea xD. La verdad es que puse a Kumi en forma de gato porque me pareció más interesante lo de que Leo no se acrodara de su forma humana. ¡Me alegro que te guste la historia!**

**Para **Crystal Violeta**: Gracias amiga, me alegro que te guste la historia. Siento que te parezca algo confusa... Pero intentaré explicarlo en los demás capítulos... ¡Un saludo!**

**Bueno... ¡Y mil gracias a todos los que me enviáis reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Buena hermandad.

-No veo nada… -Leonardo observaba las calles con su fiel telescopio-. Creo que deberíamos irnos… -volvió a toser.

-Hermano, llevas tosiendo toda la noche, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

-Sí Mikey, no me pasa nada… -tosió.

-Déjame ver… -el de morado colocó su mano en la frente de su hermano y en seguida la apartó-. ¡Leo! ¡Estás ardiendo!

-¿Qué? No, no –se apartó en seguida de su hermano-. Tonterías Donnie.

-¡No son tonterías! ¡Tienes fiebre!

-¿Qué? A ver… -en cuanto el de rojo tocó la frente de su líder, la apartó-. ¡Leo!

-Chicos, de verdad que me siento bien… No tengo… ¡ACHUS! –ese estornudo revotó por toda la ciudad.

-A mí me parece más que un simple catarro… ¿No creéis chicos?

-Donnie tiene razón Leo, tenemos que llevarte a casa –siguió el de rojo.

-Por favor, no hagáis eso, ¡estoy bien!

Después de varios intentos para llevar a Leo a casa y ponerle el termómetro, al final lo consiguieron.

-¡¿40º de fiebre?! ¡Leo tienes que meterte en la cama ya!

-Ese termómetro tiene que estar mal.

-Leo, como no hagas lo que Donnie te dice, lo haré yo y, créeme, no te iba a gustar.

-Está bien, está bien –a regañadientes, el de azul acabó acostado en su cama-. ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tener que estar aquí, chicos?

-¡Hasta que te pongas bien! Mikey, trae una bolsa de hielo.

-¡Voy Donnie! –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el de naranja ya estaba en la habitación con lo que le habían pedido-. ¡Aquí tienes!

El de morado cogió la fría bolsa y la colocó en la frente de su hermano mayor.

-Voy a por unas pastillas, en seguida vuelvo.

-Yo traeré más mantas.

-Yo iré a por pizza –todos los hermanos miraron con mala cara al pequeño-. ¿Qué? No puedo ser el único con hambre.

Un fuerte suspiro por parte de los mayores y todos salieron del cuarto del líder.

**_-Como te quieren tus hermanos._**

-¡Kumi! –la tortuga se incorporó en la cama-. ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Podrías haberme ayudado para salir de esta!

**_-Leo, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo tengo que aconsejarte para que vayas por buen camino, si tienes fiebre no puedo darte ideas para escaparte de las medicinas._**

-Pe… Pero… -suspiró-. Está bien… Pero ya he dicho que me encuentro bien…

Leonardo sabía muy bien como mentir, sobretodo en respecto a sus sentimientos. Llevaba toda la vida ocultando como se sentía por dentro; triste, solo… Alguna que otra vez expresaba la alegría, ya que era el sentimiento que menos sabía ocultar.

Llevaba tanto tiempo intentando ser alguien imposible; el hijo perfecto, el ejemplo a seguir, que hasta se acabó creyendo sus propias mentiras. Para él, en su interior, los sentimientos no existían. Por lo que el dolor y malestar que tenía no lo llegaba a sentir como una persona normal lo haría.

-¡AY NO! –el grito de Donnie inundó la guarida.

-¿¡Qué pasa cerebrito?!

No hubo contestación. En su lugar se oyó como alguien corría y se acercaba deprisa a la habitación de Leo. Era Donnie. En su mano traía la pequeña caja donde estaban las pastillas que anteriormente había comido el líder.

-Leo, ¿has cogido estas pastillas?

-¿Qué? No, no.

**_-Leo… Dile la verdad…_**

-Está bien… -suspiró-. Puede que dos o… Tres.

-¿¡DOS O TRES?! ¡Leo! ¿¡Estás loco?! ¡Una ya es demasiada cantidad para nuestro organismo! ¡¿Y tú te tomas dos o tres?! ¡Por eso tienes tanta fiebre!

-Ya he dicho que me encuentro bien… -dijo tan bajo que su hermano no lo oyó. Al momento aparecieron los dos que faltaban y el de morado les explicó todo.

-¿Y para qué tomaste esas pastillas? –preguntó Mikey.

El de azul no sabía cómo explicarse y se quedó callado.

**_-Vamos Leo… Son tus hermanos, mírales… _**-este levantó la vista y observó a los tres, la cara de preocupación que tenían no se les podía ocultar-. **_Tienes que confiar en ellos…_**

-Es que… Los pinchazos no se me han pasado…

-¿Los pinchazos? –repitieron los otros tres.

-Sí, los dolores de cabeza…

-¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste? –preguntó Donnie.

-Bueno… Como a… -miró a Raphael, no quería que se sintiera culpable, entonces se tragó lo que tenía pensado decir-. Solo no quería molestaros…

-Pero Leo, eso no nos molesta, ¡no queremos que enfermes!

-Ya es un poco tarde para decir eso…

El de rojo, que había estado en silencio durante toda la conversación estaba teniendo una batalla en su interior con sigo mismo. Sabía que, lo que quería decir su hermano, era que no quería que él mismo se enfadara, ya que se había pasado cuando Leo despertó a todos por su fuerte grito. La culpa le empezó a inundar la mente. Seguramente, si a él le pasara lo mismo que a su hermano mayor, se quejaría mucho más, aunque lo hubiera negado. Mientras que el líder no había dicho nada de su sentir. ¿Ahora qué podía hacer? Había dos opciones: seguir con su orgullo y no decir palabra en la conversación, o…

-Lo siento mucho Leo… -todas las miradas se dirigieron al de rojo-. Sé que me pasé cuando me enfadé por despertarnos con tus gritos…

-Oh Raph, no tienes que…

-Sí, -interrumpió-. Debo disculparme… Si no me hubiera cabreado tú estarías bien, no hubieras comido esas pastillas y… Lo siento…

-Raph, no te eches la culpa. Sé cómo eres, sé que tienes mal genio y que te cabreas con facilidad. No ha sido tu culpa que yo tenga fiebre… Como bien os he dicho, no quería molestaros, y por eso no dije nada.

Un silencio inundó la habitación. Ese silencio que cuanto más largo se hacía, menos sabían que decir, hasta que…

-Pues tu idea no va a tener resultado, -dijo burlonamente Mikey-. Porque a partir de ahora nos vas a tener todo el día encima hasta que recuperes.

-¿Qué…?

-Sí, ahora los que te molestaremos seremos nosotros –prosiguió el de morado.

-Y hasta que esa fiebre y esos dolores no desaparezca, lo siento hermano, pero no nos apartaremos de tu lado –finalizó Raphael.

Una alegre sonrisa se esbozó en la cara de Leo, una sonrisa que contagió a todos. Hasta que la cara del de azul se vio mojada por unas finas lágrimas que caían por sus ojos. En seguida, este se las limpió con su brazo intentando no ser visto, pero eso ya era imposible.

-¡Leo! ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo? –preguntó angustiado Donnie.

-No bobo… Solo que… Sois los mejores hermanos.

Una nueva sonrisa por parte de todos apareció. Mikey corrió a abrazar al líder y en seguida se les unió Donnie. Leo miró a Raph que estaba con los brazos cruzados mirándoles, sin querer formar parte de esa unión de hermandad. Pero su idea no duró mucho ya que, en un rápido movimiento, el de azul le cogió del brazo para empujarlo contra ellos y acabando en un fuerte abrazo todos juntos.

Sin ser visto, Splinter apareció en la puerta y se sacó una cámara de quién sabe dónde. Con un rápido y corto _click_, el padre enmarcó ese momento en la memoria del aparato tecnológico.

Llegó la hora de dormir y los cuatro hermanos estuvieron todos juntos en la habitación de Leonardo ya que, como bien habían dicho, no se iban a separar de él.

-Leo… ¿Puedo dormir a tu lado? –preguntó de una forma tierna el menor de los hermanos.

El de azul sonrió cariñosamente. Esa pregunta le había recordado tanto a cuando eran pequeños… Miró a los otros dos, que también observaban al pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Claro Mikey.

-Yo también dormiré a tu lado –siguió el de morado-. Para ponerte el termómetro de noche y… Esas cosas… -intentó explicar, para que sus hermanos no se dieran cuenta que simplemente quería ponerse al lado de su hermano porque sí.

-Está bien, ¿tú qué opinas Raph? –el líder miró al nombrado.

-¿Eh…? –este se sonrojó-. ¡A mí me da igual! ¡Haced lo que queráis!

Todos rieron. Raphael, al igual que Donnie, no quería demostrarlo, pero también quería estar al lado de Leo. Aunque, al ser el segundo mayor, aceptó que los menores se pusieran alrededor de este. Además de que nunca aceptaría el hecho de que le encantaría dormir junto a él, abrazado y demostrándole que siempre estaría ahí, pasara lo que pasara; demostrando su fuerte hermandad.

Leo, por su parte, sentía una gran felicidad. Sabía cómo era su hermano; rudo, orgulloso… Sabía que nunca demostraría lo que en el fondo siente, y por eso, Leo lo quería. Por su forma de ser, por su actitud… Por todo. Era su hermano; el bruto, y no lo cambiaría por nada. Por otra parte, sus dos hermanos menores… Nunca había pensado que los llegaría a querer tanto. El simple hecho de que quisieran dormir a su lado, le llenaba de agrado y bien estar. Ahora mismo, el dolor de sus pinchazos había desaparecido, gracias a sus queridos hermanos.

Todos se echaron a dormir, después de preparar el cuarto para que hubiera colchones y mantas para todos. Los menores se preocupaban por el mayor, harían todo lo posible por curarlo pero, con lo que ellos no podían hacer nada era con los extraños sueños que él podía tener.

_"__**-Leo… Vamos, despierta…**_

_-¿Eh…? –el de azul abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una blanca sala-. Do… ¿Dónde estoy?_

**_-Este es… Mi hogar, por así decirlo… Es tu imaginación; tu mente._**

_-¿Kumi…? –este seguía aún medio dormido, se frotó los ojos y localizó a la gata delante de él-. ¿Mi mente…?_

**_-Así es. Antes este lugar era un sitio muy apacible y tranquilo, pero desde que estás así… Con esos dolores, a veces hay tormentas, fuertes huracanes… _**

_-No tiene… Sentido…_

**_-Sí… En este mundo, más de la mitad de las cosas no tienen sentido… Pero suceden…_**

_-Espera un momento… -se incorporó-. Has dicho que este lugar es tu hogar. ¿Qué pasa cuando vienen esas tormentas? ¿Qué haces?_

_La gatita sonrió ante esa pregunta. Le alegraba tanto la forma de ser de Leo; siempre pendiente de los demás._

**_-Tranquilo Leo, no pasa nada, a mí no me afectan _**_–mintió._

_-Está bien… -aceptó, pero algo le olía mal, no se creía muy bien las palabras de su amiga._

**_-Tenemos que hablar, lo sabes._**

_-¿Sí? ¿De qué?_

**_-No te hagas el tonto, ¿qué te preocupa?_**

_-¿A mí? –intentó parecer sorprendido y miró hacia otro lado, intentando que Kumi no notara su actuación-. Nada Kumi, estoy bien._

**_-Leo… ¿Por qué piensas eso de tus hermanos? ¿Por qué crees que se enfadarían contigo si te quejas? Ya viste como se han portado._**

_-Sí… Lo sé… Pero, pronto todo volverá a la normalidad, lo sé. Las discusiones con Raph volverán, que Donnie me ignore, que Mikey busque ayuda en otro… Incluso que Splinter… Me vea como una carga, ¡por eso no se lo quería decir!_

**_-¡No digas esas cosas en broma! _**_–a Kumi se le erizó todo el pelo-. __**Leo, ¿por qué te infravaloras? ¡Tu familia te quiere! Tus hermanos te quieren, tu padre también, y lo demuestran, aunque no sea de la mejor manera posible, lo demuestran, ¿por qué crees que dejarían de hacerlo porque tú te quejaras? Leo, ellos quieren tu bienestar.**_

_-¿Por qué será que siempre tienes una buena respuesta para todo? ¿Por qué siempre me haces ver el lado bueno de las cosas?_

**_-Para eso estoy aquí, Leonardo._**

_Este sonrió y, sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró a la gatita y la apretó contra su pecho en un cariñoso abrazo. Kumi lo aceptó con alegría._

_-Menos mal que volviste… ¿Por qué… Desapareciste?_

**_-Oh… Bueno, llegó el momento que crecieras Leo. Cuando cumpliste los diez años tuve que irme… Para dejarte solo, para que aprendieras a tomar tus propias decisiones._**

_-¿Y cómo es que te olvidé? No es propio de mí… Me tendría que acordar, solo pasaron cinco años._

**_-Digamos que… No me olvidaste tú._**

_-¿Cómo?_

**_-Leo, no deberías…_**

_-¡No! –interrumpió el líder-. ¡Quiero saber lo que pasó!_

**_-Está bien… _**_-suspiró-. __**La idea de que me fuera… No te pareció buena… Por así decirlo, entonces tuve que usar una especie de… Medicación, para que me olvidaras por completo. Para que todos tus recuerdos de mí, desaparecieran.**_

_-Pero… Yo no quería olvidarte… ¡Así nunca sabré tu verdadera forma!_

**_-La sabrás, cuando sea el momento… _**_-la voz de la gatita era tan relajante y serena, que apartaban todas las ganas de discutir-. __**Recuerda… Los errores no se niegan, se asumen; la tristeza no se llora, se supera; y el amor no se grita, se demuestra. Sé fuerte para que nadie te derrote, sé noble para que nadie te humille, se humilde para que nadie te ofenda y sigue siendo tú para que nadie te olvide…**_

_Esas palabras… Eran tan familiares, como si ya las hubiera oído; de la misma voz, de la misma boca…_

_-Kumi, ¿ya me habías dicho eso antes? –la gata sonrió pero decidió no contestar la pregunta._

**_-¿Qué pasa con esa Karai?_**

_-Q…Q…¿Qué? –Leonardo se sonrojó, sin darse cuenta-. ¿Karai?_

**_-Ajá… _**_-esta sonrió, pícaramente-. __**No soy tan tonta Leo, ¿qué sientes hacia ella?**_

_-Bueno yo…_

_Algo extraño sucedió. De la boca de Leonardo salió un pequeño hilo de sangre, haciendo gritar a la gata, muy asustada. El de azul a penas lo había notado cuando…_

**_-¡Leo! ¡Tu boca!_**

_Este se llevó el dedo a los labios y, al mirarlo, estaban manchados por sangre. La preocupación en él empezó a crecer, pero no podía hacer cundir el pánico, así que actuó de forma tranquila, como bien le había enseñado su Sensei. _

_Pero, por desgracia, la boca de Leo se empezó a llenar más de sangre, casi sin dejarle respirar. Kumi no podía hacer nada, el pánico la había paralizado por completo, al ver a su querido amigo ahogándose y con la boca encharcada en sangre. Este escupía, pero el líquido rojo no dejaba de crecer, y crecer…_

**_-¡NO LEO! ¡SOCORRO!_**_"_

* * *

**Bueno, y hasta aquí el capítulo, ¡espero que os haya gustado!**

**Y espro vuestros reviews. Si tenéis dudas... Ya sabéis.**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Nuevos recuerdos

**HOOOOLAAA AMIGOS :D**

**¡Aquí ando de vuelta! Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé... He tardado sigloooooos, ¡y lo siento! Pero no sé que me pasa, ¡tengo una pereza en escribir! Y eso que tengo ideas y quiero continuar... ¡Pero no puedo!**

**Bueno, yo he vuelto, eso es lo que importa. De verdad que lo siento, pero aún así agradezco TODOS vuestros reviews.**

**Quería aclarar una cosa: Ya sé que es extraño que Leo se tome de tanta normalidad su extraña enfermedad. Es decir, que con mucha fiebre se encuentre bien, o que sangrándole la boca no se asuste. Pero, como expliqué en uno de los anteriores capítulos, Leo es un experto en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, tanto que ya no siente las cosas como una persona normal lo haría. Él piensa que está en este mundo simplemente para no preocupar a su familia y cuidarla. Eso es lo que quiero también resaltar en la historia, y el hecho de como Kumi le intenta hacer ver que no.**

**Bien, y eso era todo. **

**Para** _dany fan TMNT _**: En realidad, el Splinter que sale en esta historia es diferente al de la versión del 2012, como podrás ver en este capítulo. Será más severo y esas cosas. Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia, ¡y disfruta del capítulo!**

**Para **_Luisa-Hamato2 _**: Todo lo que le está pasando a Leo (fiebre, sangre, pinchazos...) es por culpa de su extraña enfermedad, en realidad no tiene un significado específico, ¡disfruta del capítulo!**

**Para **_Haoyoh Asakura _**: Bien amiga, espero que entiendas el por qué de que Leo esté tan normal con 40ºC de fiebre al haberlo explicado arriba. Al igual que tú, ninguno sabe que es lo que en verdad tiene Leo, pero se irán descubriendo más trastornos a lo largo de los capítulos, ¡disfruta de la historia!**

**Para **_Crystal Violeta _**: Me alegra que te guste como cuidan los pequeños a Leo, amiga. Es también una de las cosas que quiero resaltar en esta historia, ¡disfruta del capítulo!**

**Bueno, ¡y gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! Me ayudan mucho a seguir.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Nuevos recuerdos.

**Pov Leo**

Había vuelto. Lleno de sangre, pero había vuelto. Al parecer todo lo pasado había sido un sueño, hasta que llegó el punto de que mi boca no paraba de soltar sangre.

Aún no entiendo el por qué. En realidad no me encuentro mal, estoy bien. Con algo de malestar, pero bien. Aunque también supongo que los medicamentos que me ha dado Donnie hace un rato me han hecho encontrarme mejor. No sé en qué momento he llegado hasta la camilla de su laboratorio, pero cuando me he despertado ya estaba aquí, con una manta encima y, a mi lado, una mesilla en la que hay un cuenco con un trapo con sangre. Tampoco sé cuando he dejado de sangrar. En verdad, no me acuerdo de mucho…

_*Flashback*_

_Me desperté. No podía respirar porque mi boca estaba atascada por un líquido rojo; mi sangre. Lo veía todo borroso. A mis hermanos despertándose alborotados mientras me miraban, a mí sin poder moverme en la cama, haciendo algún que otro movimiento inútil. _

_No podía pensar en nada, ni si quiera en el hecho de que me estaba ahogando. Solo los miraba, como quien observa llover, sin sentimientos ni emociones. Al contrario que ellos, que estaban alterados y nerviosos._

_Observé que Mikey se había quedado paralizado y, no podía hacer otra cosa que empezar a soltar lágrimas por sus grandes y bonitos ojos azules. Después dirigí la mirada a Donnie, que decía algo imposible que pudiera descifrar yo y salía corriendo del cuarto. Por último, clavé mis ojos en Raph, que se acercaba a mí, con un gesto de preocupación que nunca había visto. _

_Me ayudó a incorporarme y así pude soltar bastante sangre que se me había acumulado en la boca. Me miró a los ojos y creo que pude notar sus sentimientos; angustia, tensión, miedo… Y me asusté, pero seguía sin poder reaccionar ante las órdenes que me mandaba mi cerebro._

_Raphael colocó sus manos en mis hombros, intentando mantenerme recto, ya que yo, por mi cuenta, tendía a tumbarme en la cama. Me empezó a gritar y a perder los nervios. De vez en cuando miraba a Mikey, al igual que yo, y luego me volvía a hablar. No entendí nada hasta que…_

_-¡AGUANTA LEO! ¡SIGUE DESPIERTO, VAMOS! ¡TÚ PUEDES HACERLO INTRÉPIDO!_

_Nunca en mi vida me había llamado Intrépido…_

_Al momento, Donnie entró en el cuarto y, desde ahí, todo se volvió muy borroso y las extrañas sombras que representaban mis hermanos se fueron oscureciendo hasta volverse toda la imagen negra. _

_*Fin flashback*_

Y entonces ha sido cuando me he despertado aquí. Desde que me he despertado han pasado unos… Cuarenta minutos, más o menos, ¡y Donnie ha venido como mil veces! Solo para revisar que estaba bien. A veces pienso que se preocupa demasiado, ¿no entienden que me encuentro bien? No deja de darme pastillas, revisarme el pulso, no me deja levantarme…

Oigo un chirrido y miro hacia la puerta, ¡cómo no! ¡Donnie otra…! Espera, ese no es Donnie… ¿Raph? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Leo, eres un idiota –dice acercándose a mí-. ¡El susto que nos has dado!

-Oh claro, era mi intención despertarme con la boca llena de sangre, ¿dónde está Donnie?

-Revisando a Mikey… Está como… "En estado de shock" –hace comillas con sus dedos-, o algo así me dijo.

-¿¡Mikey?! –y, sin pensármelo dos veces, intento incorporarme, pero en seguida Raph me detiene.

-Wow, wow, wow… ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-Em… ¿A ver a mi hermano pequeño? ¡Tiene que ver que estoy bien!

-¡Ya sabe que estás bien! Solo necesita descansar un poco Leo, al igual que tú.

-Oh… Está bien…

Raphael parece que me ha creído; ingenuo. En cuanto me suelta y está algo más separado de mí, salto de la camilla y noto un gran pinchazo en todo el cuerpo, pero nada me va a hacer detenerme, quiero ver a mi hermanito. Salgo corriendo del laboratorio entre gritos de Raph y llego hasta el salón, donde están Donnie y Mikey sentados en el sofá.

Cuando me presento, los dos se giran y se les cambian la cara, de forma muy diferente. Donnie empieza a mostrar una cara de preocupación y angustia y Mikey, por el contrario, empieza a mostrar una enorme sonrisa. Se levanta del lado del de morado y corre hacia mí. En un segundo, me ha rodeado con sus brazos en un gran abrazo al que yo correspondo.

-¡Leo, estás bien! Pen… Pensé que… -al parecer iba a empezar un llanto, pero yo no se lo permití.

-Claro que estoy bien Mikey, nunca te dejaría solo… Siempre me tendrás aquí…

Al segundo aparece Raph con la misma cara de preocupado que tenía Donnie hace un momento pero, los dos, en cuanto ven el abrazo entre el más pequeño y yo, veo que sonríen, de manera tierna y comprensiva. Por un momento, siento que el amor de mis hermanos me llega de manera intensa hasta muy adentro de mi ser.

**_-Menos mal… _**-oigo suspirar a Kumi en mis pensamientos, y eso hace que sonría aún más.

ºººººººººººººººº

-Uf…

Llevo toda la tarde en la cama. Donnie dijo que no podía hacer el entrenamiento ni salir de mi cuarto; que debía descansar. ¡Estoy harto! Cada vez que intento salir a por algo…

-Leo, tienes que estar en la cama.

Es lo único que oigo por parte de todos, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo… ¡Incluso de Splinter! ¡No dejan que me vaya de aquí! Necesito salir. Respirar otro aire que no sea el de mi cuarto, ¡pero es imposible!

-Leo… -Mikey entra por la puerta, tímidamente-. ¿Estás bien?

-Claro Mikey, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Bueno… Pensé que…

-Tranquilo hermano, ya estoy bien, me he recuperado del todo –intento que por lo menos a Mikey le valgan esas palabras.

-Ah, pues bien… -se va a ir, pero tengo que pararlo.

-¡Mikey, espera! –el pequeño vuelve a asomar la cabeza por la puerta-. ¿Donnie todavía no me deja salir? –esas palabras me han sonado estúpidas, ni que fuera el pequeño al que le tienen que castigar por travesuras. Eso es más de Mikey, pero ahora es a él al que se lo estoy preguntando. Es como si, por un momento, los papeles de nuestras personalidades se han cambiado-. Me encuentro bien y…

-Lo siento Leo… Pero Donnie no me deja…

-Entiendo… -miento. ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Por qué no me dejan salir? ¡Estoy bien!-. Pe…Pero… ¿Te importaría quedarte aquí? –sueno tan infantil con esa pregunta, pero me da igual, ¡no quiero pasar más tiempo solo en mi cuarto!-. Por… Por favor…

Dirijo los ojos hacia mi hermano pequeño que al principio no me cree. Me observa, sin imaginarse que yo he dicho eso y, por último, sonríe, al parecer ya me cree.

-¡Claro! –se acerca y se sienta en la cama, junto a mí-. ¿Te aburre estar aquí?

-No lo sabes tú bien, hermano…

-Podemos jugar a… ¿Veo-veo?

-¿Veo-veo?

-¿No te acuerdas? Jugábamos siempre de pequeños cuando Splinter nos castigaba.

-Oh… Creo que…

De repente, sin poder evitarlo, me quedo bloqueado. No puedo moverme, ni hablar, ni… Respirar. La imagen de mi hermano se hace cada vez más borrosa. Solo puedo ver que se ha puesto muy nervioso y no sabe cómo actuar. Pone sus manos en mis hombros sin creerse lo que está pasando.

-Le… ¡¿Leo?!

Y, en un segundo, todo se vuelve negro. No sé qué está pasando. Ya no oigo ni veo nada…

Hasta que al fin, algo aparece frente a mí. Es… ¿Es mi cuarto? ¡Sí! Mi cuarto aunque algo más cambiado, con menos cosas de las que tengo actualmente. Giro la cabeza hacia la cama y… No puede ser, ¿soy yo? Yo pero… ¿Con siete u ocho años, no? Se me ve feliz. Sentado en la cama, solo, pero feliz.

-¡Es el calcetín! –grita el pequeño Leonardo.

¿Estoy hablando solo? ¡Ah no! Me he equivocado en lo que estaba solo… Justo a mi lado hay una sombra, pero no consigo descifrar quién es. No parece ninguno de mis hermanos, ni Splinter… Y April no puede ser ya que a esa edad no la conocía, ¿quién es?

**-¡Noooo! ¡Inténtalo otra vez! **–no puede ser… Esa voz… ¿¡Kumi?!

Me froto los ojos intentando visualizar la imagen, pero nada, sigue siendo un borrón irreconocible. Intento ver la imagen desde varios ángulos, pero no, no hay cambios. Sigo sin poder ver bien a esa persona que supuestamente es Kumi.

-¡Oh vamos, Kumi! ¡Dime que es! –grita el pequeño Leo. Al parecer esa persona sí que era quién pensaba.

**-¡Tienes que adivinarlo Leo! ¡Sino no vale!**

-¡Es que no se me ocurren más objetos con la letra "c"…!

¡Están jugando al veo-veo! ¡Claro, ahora me acuerdo! Siempre que Splinter nos castigaba a los cuatro íbamos al cuarto y jugábamos a ese juego. Hasta que nos empezó a castigar a cada uno solo en nuestras habitaciones. Desde entonces, le enseñé el juego a Kumi.

**-¡La cama, bobo! ¡Es la cama!**

-Oh… -suspira comprendiendo el pequeño Leo-. ¡Pero eso no vale! ¡La cama es donde estamos sentados!

**-¿Y qué? ¡Es un objeto del cuarto igualmente!**

-¡Jobar Kumi! ¡Eso no es justo!

Me río con la pequeña discusión de los niños y oigo como Kumi le saca la lengua al que era yo hace años. No puedo ver la burla, pero sé que lo ha hecho.

**-¡Me encanta el juego que te ha enseñado Mikey! Pero si te picas siempre que te gano… No es tan divertido.**

-¡Que yo no me pico!

Eso sí, me ha hecho demasiada gracia. No puedo sostenerme más y empiezo a soltar una sonora carcajada. Y esa carcajada me hace borrar aquel recuero y, en un segundo, devolverme al presente. Al oscuro presente.

Me desperté, nuevamente, en la camilla pero esta vez tenía enganchado a mi pecho una ventosa con un cable que me conectaba a una máquina que no paraba de pitar a cada latir de mi corazón. Me sentía débil, como si viniera de luchar y no hubiera dormido nada. Observo el laboratorio. Donnie está a unos metros de mí, dándome la espalda y haciendo algo en su mesa de trabajo.

-Do… ¿Donnie? –el nombrado se la da vuelta y una alegre sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-¡Leo! ¡Por fin despertaste!

-¿Por fin? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Mm… Unos… Tres días.

-¡¿Tres días?! –el de azul se incorpora en la cama-. ¡¿Cómo que tres días?!

-Bueno… Me dijo Mikey que estaba hablando contigo, ibais a jugar al veo-veo y justo… Te desmayaste. Y desde entonces pues no te has vuelto a despertar.

-¿Y Mikey? ¿Y Raph? ¿Y Splinter? –el de morado sonrió, le encantaba ver como su hermano mayor se preocupaba más por los demás que por él mismo pero, en esas condiciones, no creía que fuera lo mejor…

-Splinter está meditando. Desde que te has desmayado se pasa el día en su habitación. Supongo que estará pidiendo a los dioses por ti. Luego… Mikey está durmiendo y Raph creo que también.

-¿Durmiendo? ¿Qué hora es?

-Serán las siete de la mañana o así…

-¡¿Y tú qué haces despierto?!

-Leo, yo tengo que quedarme despierto para controlar que no te pasa nada…

-¿¡Y no has dormido en estos tres días?!

-Claro que sí Leo, Raph, Mikey y yo nos hemos turnado. Pero ahora me toca a mí.

-Pe… Pero…

-Tranquilízate Leo, -Donnie se acercó a mí y me intentó tumbar bien sobre la camilla-. Necesitas descansar…

-¡Pero si he dormido durante tres días! ¿Qué pasa con el entrenamiento? ¿Y las guardias?

-Ya nos ocuparemos de eso luego… Ahora lo importante es que te cures. Y no me digas que ya has dormido suficiente porque tienes ojeras.

-¿Eh? –me llevé la mano a la cara y comprobé que no llevaba mi bandana. Me pasé los dedos por debajo de los ojos y noté las pequeñas bolsas que se me habían formado por el cansancio.

-¿Qué te dije…?

-Está bien… Pero cuando llegue la mañana, despiértame, ¿entendido? –el de morado suspiró ante aquella orden-. ¿Entendido?

-Sí… Entendido… -dijo sin ganas Donnie.

-Vale… -y con esas palabras, caí en un sueño profundo.

**_-Veo que los recuerdos vuelven a aparecer en ti… _**-dice Kumi en mi mente, pero por desgracia no puedo contestarla porque he desconectado del mundo.

ºººººººººººººººººº

-Leonardo… Despierta hijo mío…

Abro los ojos lentamente y la luz que entra en la sala me hace ver todo borroso. Me llevo las manos a los ojos y los froto intentando aclarar la imagen, notando también que las ojeras se han reducido.

-Sen… ¿Sensei?

-Leonardo, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Cansado… -lamentablemente no puedo casi ni incorporarme en la camilla.

-¿Sabes que llevas más de cinco días sin retomar tu entrenamiento?

-Sí Sensei, lo sé… Pero Donnie…

-Hijo, no quiero sonar severo con esto, pero tampoco le tienes que echar la culpa a tu hermano. No me digas que Donatello no te deja porque estás débil. Yo también sé que lo estás, pero pienso que llevas suficientes días de descanso.

-Sí… Lo sé…

-Entonces, ¿qué crees que deberías hacer?

-Debo reponer las prácticas de inmediato.

-Exactamente. O si no, me veré obligado a cambiar el líder del grupo, ya que parece un cargo demasiado grande para ti, ¿qué opinas?

-Hai Sensei...

Mi padre no me dirige ni una mirada, ni una palabra más, y se va del laboratorio. Tiene razón, sé que parece duro, pero la tiene. Llevo días sin practicar la lucha y eso no es propio de un líder, normal que quiera cambiarme el cargo. Tengo que empezar desde ya, y ninguna estúpida enfermedad puede pararme eso.

**_-Leo, no creo que…_**

-Déjame Kumi, Splinter tiene razón.

Y con esas palabras, me quito de un tirón la ventosa pegada a mi pecho, me levanto de la cama, aun sintiendo un fuerte pinchazo en los tobillos, me ato mi bandana azul, y camino hacia la salida.

**Fin pov Leo**

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, ¡espero que os haya gustado y que me enviéis reviews!**

**Intentaré seguir los capítulos más de seguido, en este quería resaltar el sentir de Leo, por eso lo convertí en un pov de él.**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: EL gran secreto de Kumi

**HOOOOLAAA AMIGOS :D**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡aquí estoy de nuevo con la historia! Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, y me parece que es algo más largo... No sé xD. Bien, empecemos con los reviews.**

**Para **_Haoyoh Asakura _**: Como ya expliqué, amiga, el Splinter de esta historia tiene un carácter diferente al Splinter de la versión del 2012, aunque su físico sea basado en ese. ¡Espero que te guste el cap!**

**Para** _Victoria Ascencio _**: ¡Muchas gracias por ese hermoso review! ¡Un saludo para ti!**

**Para** _Belle the dog _**: A mí Splinter nunca me cayó bien xD, solo cuando empecé a ver la serie, pero ya no. Por eso decidí hacerlo de esta manera en mi historia, ¡espero que te guste el cap!**

**Para** _dragonazabache _**: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra de que te haya gustado el pov. En este capítulo descubrirás más cosas, ¡espero que te guste!**

**Para** _Crystal Violeta _**: ¡Gracias por el review amiga! Quería destacar esa forma de ser de Splinter no me cae muy bien... Bueno, y la enfermedad de Leo no es muy conocida, como verás en este cap, ¡espero que te guste!**

**Para** _dany fan TMNT _**: Jajajaja, gracias por el review, no me importa que insultes a Splinter. Es normal, siendo como es en esta historia... xD. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**BUEEEEENO, y MIL GRACIAS por los reviews. Siento no contestarlos a todos, pero los leo SIEMPRE y me animan mucho a escribir, ¡espero que a todos os guste el capítulo!**

* * *

Chapter 6: El gran secreto de Kumi.

-¿Leo?

-¿Mm…?

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Desde la cocina, Mikey había oído ruidos en el dojo, pero le parecía algo ilógico, ya que no era la hora de entrenar y cada uno de sus hermanos estaban en diferentes asuntos. Por eso decidió descubrir de qué cosa procedían esos golpes. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver que era Leonardo quien se encontraba en esa sala, ya que apenas podía moverse, o eso le había dicho Donnie.

-Entrenar Mikey, nada más.

-¡Pero Donnie ha dicho que…!

-Me da igual –contestó más seco que nunca-. Mira, me alegra que os preocupéis por mí, y esas cosas… ¡Pero ya basta! Si vosotros no entendéis por las buenas que me siento bien, pues lo entenderéis así… Viéndome entrenar sin problemas.

-Pe… Pero Leo…

Y, sin hacer caso a su hermano menor, Leo se dispuso a hacer una de sus raras katas con sus katanas en las manos. Pero, debido a una pequeña torpeza y a sus pocas energías, cayó al suelo haciendo que una de sus armas le hiciera un pequeño rasguño en el brazo.

-¡Ah…! –se quejó Leo, casi en un susurro.

-¡Leo, no! –y en seguida, Mikey se acercó a su hermano para revisarle el brazo herido-. ¿Estás bien…? Ay, por favor… ¡Don…!

-¡No! –Leo le tapó la boca-. No le llames Mikey… Estoy bien –con sus pocas fuerzas, se levantó del suelo y se agarró el brazo herido-. Solo es un pequeño rasguño…

-Por favor, Leo… Déjanos cuidarte…

-He dicho que no Mikey, lo siento pero no.

El de azul siguió practicando, aunque un poco más flojo que anteriormente hacía. Mikey, sin saber qué hacer, salió del dojo para dirigirse a su cuarto.

**_-Leo, él solo te quiere ayudar…_**

-Kumi, tú tampoco me molestes, ¿no ves que estoy entrenando? –esas palabras hicieron enfadarla.

ººººººººººººººº

Mientras, Mikey entró en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. No sabe por qué pero las ganas de llorar le invadieron por dentro y las lágrimas le empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas. Con su brazo se cubrió la cara intentando parar ese gesto, pero ya era imposible; estaba triste, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué su hermano no se dejaba tratar…? No, eso ya había sucedido muchas veces. La razón en realidad era… La actitud de Leo, el no dejar cuidarse le había sacado un repentino mal genio, y eso a Mikey no le gustaba, ya tenía suficiente con el genio de Raph, para ahora tener que ver a su hermano así, a su hermano mayor, el que más le aguantaba siempre y le protegía de los otros dos. No, no podía ser así…

¿Por qué no se deja cuidar por nosotros…? ¿Por qué está así…?

**_-No te preocupes Mikey, no es por tu culpa…_**

Esa voz…

-¿Qué? ¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó el pequeño buscando de donde había procedido la extraña voz.

**_-Tienes que comprender a Leo… Está pasando una mala racha, y él… No sabe…_**

-Tranquila, _voz extraña_, sé que Leo lo está pasando mal… Pero no entiendo por qué no nos deja cuidarle. Él siempre intenta cuidarnos a nosotros cuando nos ve mal…

**_-Bueno… Espera un momento, creo que será mejor que hablemos de otra forma…_**

-¿Eh…? –sin poder terminar la frase, Mikey giró la cabeza hacia su puerta y vio como una pequeña gata de pelo rosado se colaba en su cuarto-. ¿Gata…?

**-Hola Mikey, yo soy la ****_extraña voz _**–rió la gatita-. **¿Te importa que me suba a tu cama?**

El de naranja, casi sin creerlo, aceptó con la cabeza.

La gatita se subió a la cama en un ágil movimiento y se sentó junto a él.

**-Vale, sé que no entiendes ahora mismo nada, pero estoy aquí para explicarte lo de Leo… No quiero que llores, ¿de acuerdo? **–Mikey asintió, algo menos confuso y asustado-. **Al ser el mayor, Leo no quiere que le cuidéis como si fuera un niño pequeño. Él siempre ha sido el que os ha cuidado, ¿entiendes? Es cosa de costumbre…**

-Lo siento, pero es que… Yo solo quiere que se encuentre bien… Es lo que todos queremos…

**-Lo sé Mikey… Créeme que yo también quiero eso…**

-¡Un momento! ¿Quién se supone que eres tú? Y… ¿Por qué me resultas tan familiar?

**-¿Tú tampoco te acuerdas de mí, eh? **

-¿Cómo que yo tampoco…?

**-¡Ah nada, nada, nada! Cosas de gatos… Jejé… **-rió nerviosamente-. **Quizás si volvemos a hace unos… Nueve años, te acuerdes de alguien que hacía que dejaras de llorar cuando Raph te pegaba y esas cosas… ¿Eh?**

-¿Qué me hacía dejar de llorar…? –Mikey pensó unos segundos y, en un momento, lo vio todo claro-. ¡NO! ¡No puede ser!

**-¿Ya te acuerdas? **–preguntó Kumi con una sonrisa.

-¡ERES KUMI! ¡Claro que me acuerdo! –rápidamente, Mikey la abrazó con fuerza-. ¡Eres la gatita rosa con la que hablaba siempre de pequeño! ¡Sabía que no era un sueño, sabía que no fue mi imaginación!

**-Claro que no, Mikey… No fue tu imaginación.**

-Pe… Pe… Pero… ¿Cómo volviste? ¿Por qué? Y… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

**-Wow, wow, tranquilo Mikey, no me batalles con preguntas.**

-Lo siento, pero… Te he echado de menos…

**-¿Seguro? ¡Pero si ni te acordabas de quién era!**

-Bueno… Eso ha sido por un momento…

La gatita rió ante ese comentario. Aunque no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo –de lo que llevaba haciendo durante toda la vida- estuviera bien. Cuando eran pequeños, Kumi mantenía contacto con las cuatro tortugas, algo que iba contra las normas, ya que cuando obtuvo su cuerpo humano no le dejaron hablar con nadie más aparte que con Leo. Pero ella, viendo a la particular familia, se vio obligada a romper esa ley, hablando incluso con Splinter. Aunque eso solo ocurrió una vez…

Hasta ahora, nada malo había pasado. Desde pequeños, los niños la prometieron no hablar de ella a ninguno de sus hermanos ni a su padre, algo que seguía cumpliendo a día de hoy. Pero aún así, el secreto no pudo durar más…

-¿Kumi?

**-¿Ah…?**

-¡Llevo un rato hablándote! Dime, ¿todo va bien?

**-Ah, si Mikey… Todo va bien… Pero ahora me tengo que ir, ¿de acuerdo?**

-Pero… ¿Volverás, no?

**-Solo si me prometes una cosa.**

-Sí, claro.

**-Sé fuerte por Leo, ahora lo necesita más que nunca.**

Ninguna palabra bastó para saber que Mikey iba a cumplir esa promesa, no solo porque se lo había dicho Kumi, si no porque él sabía que, ahora más que nunca, Leo necesitaba el apoyo de todos, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar. Y para eso estaba la familia, para ayudarse unos a otros.

ºººººººººººººººººº

-¡No, Raph! ¡Déjame! ¡PARA!

-¡Ni lo sueñes Leo! ¡Te pienso llevar a la cama! –gritó Raphael mientras cargaba a su hermano mayor en sus brazos, algo que él odiaba.

-¡HE DICHO QUE ME BAJES! –gritó aún más fuerte Leo haciendo que el de rojo obedeciera, aunque aún así no le soltaba los brazos con sus manos.

-¡Leo eres un estúpido! ¿Por qué has hecho eso, eh? ¡DIME!

-¡Porque me encuentro bien! ¿Entendiste? ¡ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE!

-¡Pienso llevarte de nuevo a la cama! ¡Estás muy débil para estar entrenando, idiota!

-¡He dicho que…!

-¿¡Qué son todos esos gritos!? –dijo una tercera voz.

Los hermanos se giraron hacia la habitación de su padre encontrándose en la puerta a Splinter con un gesto de pocos amigos.

-Sensei, ¡Leo no quiere descansar! ¡Está demasiado débil para entrenar! –explicó Raph.

Splinter dirigió la mirada a Leo y este bajó la cabeza de manera culpable, sin saber si lo que estaba haciendo era lo que su padre le había pedido o no. Entonces el Sensei comprendió la actitud de su hijo mayor y se sintió orgulloso por él.

-Raphael, déjale entrenar –Leo levantó la mirada sorprendido ante las palabras de su padre.

-¡Pero Sensei…!

-Si él dice que está bien será verdad.

-Pe… Pero…

-Venga Raphael, vuelve a hacer tus asuntos… -dijo Splinter señalando la puerta del dojo.

Raph, sin comprender, miró a Leo que le observaba sin saber que decir, luego el de rojo miró a Splinter que parecía mantener lo que le había ordenado y entonces fue cuando no pudo hacer otra cosa que marcharse a su cuarto, más enfadado que nunca.

-Gracias Sensei… Por comprender que…

-No Leonardo, gracias a ti por saber lo que un buen líder tiene que hacer.

Con esas palabras, el Maestro Splinter se metió en su cuarto.

**-Leo… ¿Qué te está ocurriendo? **–dijo la gatita entrando en el dojo

-Kumi… -dijo casi en un suspiro-. Tengo que hacer lo que un buen líder…

**-La familia…**-suspiró-. **La familia es siempre lo primero… **

-Kumi, ¿no entiendes que…?

**-¡No! ¡Tú eres el que no entiendes nada! Si no tuvieras familia como yo… La única familia que tengo eres tú, pero comportándote como lo estás haciendo… **-cogió aire para lo que iba a decir-. **¡Hubiera preferido no tener a nadie!**

Y, dejando a Leo bloqueado ante esa contestación, la gatita salió corriendo del dojo hacia su siguiente familiar; Raphael.

ºººººººººººººººº

-¡Maldito Leo! –gritó Raph ya en su cuarto mientras le pegaba a su almohada-. ¡Y maldito Splinter! ¿Qué se le pasa a esa rata por la cabeza? ¿No ve que Leo está enfermo? ¿¡Y cómo puede ser tan estúpido Leo con el entrenar?!

**-Porque es el líder…**

-Ya sé que es el líder, ¿pero a quién se le ocurre…?

**-Tú sabes más que ninguno cómo es Leo…**

-Bueno, quizás sí pero… Un momento… -Raphael, que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de con quién estaba hablando, se giro hacia la puerta, blanco y paralizado del susto-. ¿Quién ha dicho eso…?

**-Yo… **-Kumi, con una tierna sonrisa, entró en el cuarto-. **¿Cómo va eso, Raph?**

-¡¿Un gato parlante?! –sin poder evitarlo, se subió de un salto a la cama-. ¡¿Y qué sabe mi nombre?!

**-****_Otra vez… _**-suspiró-. **Raph, soy yo, Kumi, ¿no te acuerdas?**

-¿Kumi…? –repitió este-. No recuerdo a ninguna Kumi en mi vida… ¡Y menos si es una gata parlante!

**-Vale, quizás no te acuerdas pero… ¿Quién fue la que te ayudó a encontrar a Spike en las alcantarillas? ¿Y quién te ayudó también a convencer a Splinter para que te dejara tenerla?**

-¿Eh…? ¡Un momento! ¡Claro, sí! Tú eras esa gata que apareciste debajo de mi cama la noche que soñé con cucarachas.

**-¡Esa misma, amigo!**

-¿Pero cuánto hace de eso…? ¿Unos nueve años?

**-Más o menos… **-rió Kumi.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has vuelto?

**-¡Oh sí! Estoy aquí para que controles esa ira amigo. Sé que lo de Leo es difícil de comprender, pero tienes que hacerlo, tú más que nadie…**

-Sí, lo sé lo sé… Pero, nosotros queremos… Yo solo quiero que esté bien…

**-Créeme, yo también quiero eso… **

El silencio inundó el cuarto, pero pasados unos segundos, Kumi decidió hablar.

**-Raph, ¿puedes prometerme una cosa?**

-Depende.

**-Tienes que aguantar esto. Aguantar lo que está ocurriendo, por Leo… Quiero que lleves a esta familia a la felicidad que siempre habéis tenido, que la saques de esta crisis, ¿entiendes? **–el ninja, extrañado, asintió-. **Pero no puedes hacerlo tú solo. Si hay dificultades por el camino, no tengas miedo a pedir ayuda, para eso están tus hermanos… Y tu padre…**

-Está bien Kumi, lo prometo…

Ya era la hora de irse. Kumi tenía que hablar con el siguiente hermano; Donatello. Entonces, con un salto, se bajó de la cama, pero al llegar a la puerta, las palabras de Raphael la hicieron parar.

-¿Vas a volver a marcharte como cuando era pequeño? –preguntó sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

**-No Raph… Pienso volver, te lo prometo.**

El de rojo sonrió para sí y así la gatita pudo irse al laboratorio.

ºººººººººººººººººº

De espaldas a la puerta, justo sentando en la silla enfrente de la mesa donde siempre realizaba sus trabajos, se encontraba Donnie, ya exhausto y cansado buscando el significado de la extraña enfermedad de su hermano.

Con sus dedos índice y pulgar, se apretó los ojos, intentando despertarse un poco más, pero aparte de no conseguir lo que quería, llegó a hacer que sus ojos empezaran a soltar lágrimas.

Quizás del cansancio…

Quizás de no encontrar soluciones…

Rápidamente se las secó con el antebrazo y siguió buscando información en internet.

-Es imposible…

**-No te rinda Donnie.**

-¿Eh? –el de morado levantó la vista por encima del ordenador, encontrándose el laboratorio vacío-. El sueño me está jugando malas pasadas…

**-No bobo, ¡detrás de ti!**

Donnie, casi sin creerlo, se giró sobre sí en la silla y miró hacia el suelo, donde se encontraba una pequeña gatita de pelo rosado. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de hacer oficial lo que estaba viendo. No podía creerlo, ¿en serio había vuelto?

-¿Kumi…?

**-¿Te acuerdas de mí…?**

-¿Cómo iba a olvidar a la gatita que me ayudó con mi gran afición hacia la ciencia? –la cogió rápidamente en sus brazos-. ¡Has vuelto!

Kumi estaba extrañada. Al igual que a sus hermanos, le había dado la extraña medicina para que se olvidaran de ella, pero… ¿Cómo es que le había recordado? Aunque en parte le aliviaba, así no tenía que presentarse una vez más… Pero, volviendo al tema principal, ¿cómo podía haber ocurrido eso? Entonces pensó, y pensó… Y dio con la posible respuesta; Donnie, al estar todo el día entre sustancias químicas, probándolas una y otra vez, quizás le habían devuelto el recuerdo que era Kumi en su memoria.

-¿Kumi…? –la gatita lo miró, volviendo a la realidad-. ¿Cómo volviste? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**-Te explicaré eso más adelante, pero por favor… ¡No te rindas!**

-¿Qué no me rinda…?

**-¡Eres el único de esta familia que sabe de medicina! No puedes rendirte, tienes que aguantar, por Leo, por tus hermanos, por Splinter… **

-Lo sé –dijo sonriendo Donnie, algo que sorprendió bastante a la gata-. Sé que tengo que aguantar. Y no me voy a rendir. Lo haré por mi familia, y lo haré por ti…

**-Gracias Donnie… No has cambiado nada **–Kumi sonrió, pero tenía que irse.

Entonces fue cuando saltó de las piernas de Donnie.

**-Volveré… Más tarde… **-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Estoy seguro de ello –contestó Donnie aún con la sonrisa en la boca.

Y así, Kumi salió rápidamente del laboratorio.

ºººººººººººººººº

La noche apareció rápidamente y la hora del patrullaje con ella.

Las cuatro tortugas ya estaban listas para salir, no sin antes seguir con la discusión de que Leo no podía ir. Pero solo bastó un grito de su padre para que el líder estuviera aceptado en la patrulla.

Entonces, los hermanos fueron directos a la superficie. No sabían que iba a pasar ahí afuera, pero los hermanos menores, pensando en la enfermedad de su hermano y en las pocas energías que tenía, se esperaban algo no muy bueno. Aunque una cosa estaba clara… Kumi no había vuelto a aparecer por allí.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo!**

**¿Dónde estará Kumi? ¿Cómo acabará su secreto? ¿Tendrá cura la enfermedad de Leonardo?**

**¡Espero vuestros reviews!**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


End file.
